Estoy saliendo con mi camello
by Nalya Granger
Summary: James Sirius Potter no termina de saber cómo contarles a sus padres que está saliendo con Lycus y mucho menos cómo decirles que es gay. Solo puede optar por el camino divertido.


Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a **Wissh**, mi Amiga Invisible. Espero que te guste mucho porque a mí me encantó escribirte.

* * *

**ESTOY SALIENDO CON MI CAMELLO.**

* * *

**I.**

—Estate quieto, Lycus; que quiero dormir un poco más —murmuró James mientras apartaba a su novio que intentaba hacerle cosquillas.

—Son las doce de la mañana, James. ¿Cuándo piensas levantarte? —inquirió el joven recogiendo su pelo negro en una coleta.

—Mañana —gruñó mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada para evitar que el sol le diera de lleno en los ojos.

Lycus soltó una pequeña risa mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—Bien, entonces te dejaré tranquilo hasta mañana. No te molestaré, no te preocupes. Duerme bien —Lycus estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la habitación cuando James, levantándose de un salto de la cama, le agarró de la muñeca y le lanzó a la cama con suavidad mientras se colocaba encima de él —. ¿Y el sueño? —inquirió el joven italiano con una sonrisa.

—Ya no tengo. Ahora me apetece hacer otra cosa en la cama —susurró mientras acercaba los labios al oído de su novio. Lycus espiró con fuerza mientras reía.

—Tienes unos cambios de actitud muy bruscos. Quizás deberías hacértelo mirar.

—Puedo mirármelos después, ahora me interesa ver otras cosas.

James se deshizo de la ropa que recién se había puesto el joven y comenzó a besar su torso mientras Lycus respiraba con dificultad. Acarició el pelo rebelde de su novio mientras este le desabrochaba los pantalones.

El ambiente rápidamente pasó de estar lleno de ronquidos y risitas a ser inundado por los continuos gemidos de ambos jóvenes que reposaban en la cama de la habitación.

Los rayos del sol daban de lleno en la espalda de James mientras este besaba a Lycus apasionadamente tragándose los gemidos que este emitía.

Ambos jóvenes resoplaron, exhaustos, minutos después mientras James sonreía con picardía abrazado a Lycus.

—¿Ya estás satisfecho? —inquirió el joven italiano mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo las caricias de James en su pelo.

—Sí, lo suficiente por unas horas, al menos —contestó sonriendo ampliamente. Lycus puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para volverse a duchar —. ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que ir a hablar con el entrenador para enterarme a cuándo ha cambiado los entrenamientos y luego tenemos la comida con mis padres. No sé si te acuerdas.

—Oh, sí. Hemos quedado en ese restaurante muggle que tanto te gusta —respondió James con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba en la cama —. Bueno, la comida es a la una y media ¿no? Aún tengo una hora y media para dormir más —dijo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia la almohada. Lycus negó con la cabeza sonriendo y entró en el baño.

Cuando salió, encontró a su novio profundamente dormido por lo que, sin hacer mucho ruido, se vistió y salió hacia el bar donde había quedado con su entrenador.

* * *

**II.**

—Tienes cara de dormido —susurró Lycus mientras acompañaba a James por la calle. Este iba con los ojos medio cerrados y bostezando mientras que, en el rostro, tenía aún las marcas de la sábana.

—Eso es porque hasta hace cinco minutos estaba durmiendo. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—Era gracioso verte roncar y babear sobre la almohada.

—¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? —preguntó James mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa ladeada.

—El que te gusta —respondió simplemente Lycus justo a tiempo para llegar al restaurante tailandés donde habían quedado con sus padres. Entró, seguido de James, y localizó a sus progenitores en una de las mesas del fondo.

Se dirigió allí y los saludó abrazándoles, al igual que James.

—Niños, ¿qué tal estáis? —preguntó Abril mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

—Estamos bien, madre —contestó Lycus.

Una vez fueron atendidos, la conversación giró en torno a los partidos de Quidditch y la temporada de este año. No es como si Abril entendiera mucho de ello, pero le gustaba reprender a su hijo por las locuras que hacía sobre la escoba y admirar cada uno de los detalles que James aportaba sobre las jugadas de su novio. Era muy agradable ver a esos dos hablar sobre el deporte que les unió y, sobre todo, ver cómo su marido intervenía de vez en cuando a pesar de su dificultad para hablar.

La velada transcurrió con tranquilidad, entre temas banales y comentarios maternos sobre la vida en común de ambos jóvenes. Lycus preguntó por su hermana pequeña, la cual se encontraba en Nueva York y ésta, a su vez, inquirió sobre la familia de James, algo que terminó derivando, de una u otra manera a un tema espinoso.

—¿Cuándo podremos tener una comida en familia? —inquirió Abril.

—Estamos comiendo en familia, mamá —respondió Lycus sin darle demasiada importancia ensimismado en su postre.

—Me refiero —recalcó la mujer dejando la taza sobre la mesa — a cuándo conoceremos a la familia de James.

Este le dirigió una rápida mirada ansiosa a Lycus antes de que el italiano respondiese.

—Los señores Potter ahora andan muy ocupados, pero seguro que podremos encontrar un hueco todos juntos para que comamos un día de estos —su madre le dirigió una mirada sospechosa, pero no añadió nada más que un "espero que me avises pronto".

Terminaron de comer y, tras pagar, salieron a la calle donde se despidieron de sus progenitores.

De camino a casa, Lycus observó que James estaba más callado que de costumbre, no era tan normal en él estar más de dos minutos sin hablar. De hecho, empezaba a pensar que quizás podría tener fiebre cuando, tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se giró y le encaró.

—No lo saben —dijo.

—¿Qué no saben? ¿Y quiénes no lo saben? —replicó Lycus, confuso, mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesita cercana a la puerta y se quitaba el abrigo.

—Mi familia —contestó James tras un suspiro —. No sabe que soy gay.

—¿Es por eso que siempre pones excusas para que no los conozca?

—No pongo excusas, simplemente…

—James, responde —le interrumpió el joven seriamente.

—Sí —contestó y alzó una mano para evitar que Lycus comenzase a hablar —. No me avergüenzo de ti, ni se te ocurra pensar eso. Simplemente es que no he encontrado el momento oportuno para decírselo.

—James, llevamos saliendo medio año ¿y no has encontrado el momento oportuno para decírselo?

—No —respondió mirando hacia otro lado. Lycus, sorprendido, resopló y caminó hacia la habitación donde comenzó a cambiarse. James le siguió —. ¿Estás enfadado?

—No. Es cosa tuya si se lo cuentas a tus padres o no.

—¡No es tan fácil! —gritó James desesperado.

—¿Cómo qué no? James, ser gay no es nada malo, ni antinatural, ni siquiera tendrías que estar armando tanto jaleo. Simplemente es que te gustan los tíos en vez de las tías ¿y qué? ¿Te lo pensarías tanto si tuvieras que presentar a una chica a tus padres? No ¿verdad? —James negó lentamente con la cabeza, lo que provocó que Lycus dejara de desvestirse —. ¿Sabes? Nunca he entendido porqué la gente pone el grito en el cielo cuando un homosexual sale del armario. No es como si hubiéramos invadido el Ikea y estuviéramos ocupando todos los armarios del comercio. No. Simplemente admitimos nuestros gustos, cosa que poca gente hace. No molestamos a nadie, no es antinatural porque ya se hacía desde hace mucho tiempo. Te sientes atraído hacia los chicos ¿y qué? Mi hermana también se siente atraída hacia los chicos.

—Pero ella es chica.

—¿Y? Para gustos los colores ¿no es cierto? Es tan fácil como que tú sales con quién te dé la gana, no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Es tu vida, James, no la de tus padres.

—Yo solo he dicho que no sé cómo podrán tomárselo, no es algo que puedas llegar y soltarlo.

—Mira, decidas lo que decidas yo estaré ahí.

Lycus volvió a desvestirse y salió de la habitación de vuelta al salón dónde se pondría a ver la televisión.

James resopló mientras alzaba la mirada al techo. No perdía nada por intentarlo.

* * *

**III.**

James sentía una espada pendiendo del techo, era tanto su agobio que no paraba de tirar del cuello de la camiseta una y otra vez. Lycus le había dicho un montón de veces que estuviera tranquilo, que no pasaría nada, pero era imposible que se tranquilizara.

Tragó con fuerza al llamar a la puerta y una enorme sonrisa inundó su rostro. Lycus le miró asombrado.

—¿Has pensado dedicarte a teatro? —le preguntó justo cuando la puerta se abría mostrando a su hermana, Lily.

—¡James! Pensé que no te volvería a ver hasta tu muerte, cuando me dirías que escondías una fortuna que me dejabas en herencia —le saludó la pelirroja.

—Ja, ja, Lily. No sueñes tanto —depositó un beso en su mejilla mientras le revolvía el pelo. Lycus le dio un apretón de manos y siguió a James hacia el interior de la casa.

Saludó al resto de la familia Potter uno a uno presentándose como un amigo de James, no era cosa suya decidir qué tenía qué hacer su novio. Además, ya le estaba presentando a su familia y eso era un paso ¿no?

Se sentaron juntos en un sofá mientras charlaban con la familia. Lycus descubrió que el padre de James, Harry, no parecía tan severo como podría esperar de un héroe de guerra y su mujer era muy amable aunque aún se podía ver aquel carácter fuerte que James siempre le contaba que su madre poseía entre risas, rememorando aquellos días en los que siempre estaba haciendo travesuras.

—Tengo algo que deciros —interrumpió James de repente. Todos le miraron fijamente mientras que este miraba sus manos fijamente —. Veréis, desde hace año y medio he estado… —levantó la mirada y observó a cada uno de ellos — metido en las drogas y ahora necesito dinero para pagar al camello sino quiero que me rompa las piernas —Lycus, sorprendido, lanzó una carcajada mientras todos le miraban horrorizados —. Él es el camello.

—Pero, ¡James! ¿Cómo te metes en esas cosas? Te hemos dicho… —comenzó Ginny a regañarle cuando su marido, tocándole suavemente el brazo, la interrumpió.

—Está bromeando, cariño.

—La madre que te trajo, James Sirius Potter. El susto que me has dado.

—Lo siento, madre —respondió James con una sonrisa en la cual le tembló un poco el labio. Un detalle que pasó desapercibido para todos excepto para Albus.

—¿Qué es lo que nos querías contar? —inquirió Lily comiendo una pasta.

—Bueno, ¿os acordáis de lo que os acabo de contar? Sustituid todo lo de las drogas por "saliendo con alguien" y "él es el camello" por "él es ese alguien".

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio mientras recomponían. Aquellos minutos en los que el silencio era todo lo que llenaba la sala, James sentía su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Quería esconder la cabeza debajo de los almohadones y no escuchar las decepciones de sus familiares cuando cayeran en lo que acababan de decirle.

El primero en responder fue Albus, el cual lanzó una carcajada mientras intentaba hablar. James le miró horrorizado.

—¿Eso es lo que nos querías contar? ¿Qué eras gay? Ya lo sabíamos, hermanito —dijo al fin cuando su risa se calmó.

—¿Cómo que lo sabíais? —inquirió James sorprendido. Lycus miraba todo como espectador sin atreverse a intervenir.

—Bueno, no es algo que sea nuevo para nosotros, mucho menos cuando intentabas esconder tus escarceos de nosotros. Algunos se te iban a escapar sí o sí —contestó esta vez Lily mientras seguía comiendo —. Relájate, no te vamos a castrar por ello —James río nerviosamente, a lo que Lycus acarició con suavidad la mano de su novio. No había sido tan malo después de todo a pesar de que su querido y amado novio había buscado una manera tan original para contarlo —. Lo aprobamos para ti —dijo Lily señalando al italiano —. Es guapo y agradable. Me gusta.

—No tiene que gustarte a ti, sino a mí —replicó James.

—Bueno, a ti ya te gusta ¿no? El chupetón del cuello lo demuestra —los interrumpió Albus y James se tocó el cuello con los ojos abiertos.

—No tienes nada, imbécil. Siempre caes —replicó entre risas Lily, por lo que pronto comenzó una discusión entre hermanos lo que provocó que Lycus lo mirara todo divertido.

Harry y Ginny negaron con la cabeza y llevaron a Lycus a la cocina para hablar con él sobre sus padres y su relación con James.

De mientras, en el salón, los hermanos Potter seguían discutiendo sacando a relucir trapos sucios de antaño.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
